Golems
the default material for Golems is clay other materials can be used. Animated via the [[Golem] spell. The Golem Table This table combines the information in ''GURPS Magic Items 3''pg 58 and "Appendix Z: Golem Construction System for GURPS". Golems in italic only appear in GURPS Magic Items 3 and have had their energy costs adjusted per the Golem spell's suggestion of every character point change from the clay golem results in a change of 2 energy points as several of them were below the 130 energy minimum. To make things easier for GMs a Base Golem that needs exactly 130 energy to make is provided. Since classic Golems at best had only 'One weapon skill (maker’s choice) of (skill level)' and the Clay golem used weapons at default the skill points adjutants are figured from a DX/Hard weapon at the relevant level and added to 10 base. Q Adj's formula is negative ST+DX cost (-40%)+35+skill point difference. So the Q Adj for the Clay Golem is (50+20)*-0.4-35 or -63. This results in -126 making a Quadruped Clay Golem's energy 124 which is below the 130 minimum. So a Quadruped Clay Golem costs 130 energy *Q Energy is the energy cost to make a quadruped form of the golem. *FPS is foamed polystyrene *MMC is metal matrix composite *PVC is polyvinyl chloride The Scarecrow Golem's materials consist of a set of clothes, a quantity of straw to stuff the clothes with, and a sack with a face drawn on it. Different Sizes and Shapes 3e Rules The 3e rules for building golems of different sizes and shapes "Energy cost for larger golems increases in proportion to their volume and weight. Energy cost for smaller golems is 50% of that for full-sized golems, plus another 1% for each 2% of standard volume and weight." Golems can be made in animal shapes. Examples * Mandrake: 6 inches high manikin formed from a whole mandrake root. Has ST 3, DX 4, HT 10/2, IQ 7. It has a speed of 5, no PD or DR and costs 100 energy. * Undersea: 7’3” tall steel golem. Has ST 90, DX 12, HT 15, HP 80, IQ 9. It has a Speed of 6, PD 3, DR 13 and costs 1900 energy. * Bronze Elephant: ST 2,000, DX 13, HT 15, HP 2,400, IQ 5. It has a Speed of 7, PD 3, DR 6 and costs 28,800 energy. 4e Rules The Golem spell provides guidelines for the energy cost of more powerful golems with the baseline of an additional 2 energy for every extra character point of abilities added to the golem. So, for example, each additional 20 points of energy could give one ST+1, HP+5, or DR2. This rule can be reverse for less powerful golems (such as the watchmaker golems in Qabala's flavor textGURPS Steampunk pg 134 This makes it easy to figure out how to make Golem versions of nearly anything. Animation vs Golem While statues with Animation are more durable then Golems (being able to take more damage) they can only be controlled by the person who created them. Mechanical Golems The golem spell provides four components: articulation, animation (includes mechanical articulation), perception, and comprehension which can be replaced with their technological equivalents at TL1, TL3, TL5, and TL4 respectively.GURPS Magic Items 3 pg 64-65 This is a trade off of time for energy as it takes time and the relevant Engineer skill to add these improvements but it makes the Golem spell cheaper. At a fundamental level this is -5% per TL so TL2 improvements are 90% of energy cost, TL5 is 75%, and TL9 is 55%. Golem, Attribute-less Meta-trait This is the clay golem from GURPS Magic stripped of its modifiers to Attributes. Cost: -70 Points Energy: 130 (minimum; by the math it would be 110) Go-limbs Go-limbs are golem based magical prosthetics that are created via variants of the Golem and Restoration spells. As presented in GURPS Magic Items 2, they are far more expensive in terms of money and time then a full human sized golem (For example, an arm alone costs $195,000, takes 6 months to make, and the spells cost another $240,000). This practically restricts go-limbs to settings where magical healing is difficult to obtain, absurdly expensive, or both, or that the recipient’s flesh was too badly damaged to regenerate. Outside things like eyes and ears with full abilities, there are some logic issues with this. For example, it would be more effective in time and cost to create a hollow golem and have it function like an exoskeleton. References * GURPS Magic Category:Thaumatology Category:Bestiary